1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pumps. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a pneumatically-operated fluid pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmental concerns have dictated that fluid-contaminated sites must be cleaned. The contaminated sites may include land rig cellars and pits that are filled with slush and oilfield mud. Federal and state laws often mandate that this contaminated, liquid material be removed for destruction. Removal of the contaminated material requires the use of a sturdy, reliable liquid pump. A variety of pumps have been employed in the past for removing liquid contaminates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,144 (French), U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,460 (Modesitt), U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,490 (Breslin), U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,343 B1 (Newcomer) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,405 (Breslin) disclose pneumatically operated pumps utilized to pump fluids. All of the disclosed pumps employ relatively complicated bellows and/or linkage systems, which systems are subject to operational wear and tear and require maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,751 (Kofahl) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,404 (Newcomer) show down hole pumps adapted for placement in a well bore. The pumps include coiled springs that will lose resiliency after repeated use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,314 (Breslin) discloses a submerged pump that relies on plural valves to accomplish its function.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a pneumatically operated pump as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.